Tatap
by ambudaff
Summary: Bahkan seorang Vulcan pun tak bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah tak ada...


**TATAP**

_James T Kirk, S'chn T'gai Spock, dan Christopher Pike adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount_

_Linimasa pada Star Trek 2009 maupun Star Trek Into Darkness_

_Friendship, rate T_

-o0o-

Spock mengenali tatapan itu.

Sebagai seorang Vulcan, ia terbiasa sekali menahan perasaan. Seorang Vulcan tidak terbiasa mengumbar rasa, mereka lebih terbiasa mengeluarkan logika. Semua perasaan disimpan jauh-jauh di dalam hati.

Tetapi mata tidak terbiasa berbohong. Bahkan tatapan seorang Vulcan-pun tak bisa menipu. Seorang Vulcan dikenal tak biasa berbohong. Dengan demikian, Spock terbiasa mengenali perasaan seorang Vulcan dari sorot mata. Sorot mata itu jujur.

Begitu ia tiba di Bumi, sepertinya hal itu juga tak banyak berbeda. Walau manusia terbiasa mengumbar perasaan, terkadang mereka juga suka mengumbar rasa palsu. Bersandiwara—atau dalam istilah Vulcan: berbohong. Tetapi, Spock dengan cepat bisa mengenali kebenaran via tatapan.

Mata tak bisa berbohong.

Dan tatapan mata yang ini pun demikian.

Spock—terus terang—iri.

Ia tak bisa menatap seperti itu pada ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi saat di Vulcan. Bisa dikatakan hubungan dengan ayahnya terjalin formal. Tak akrab, tak mesra. Mungkin harmonis, tapi tak ada perilaku yang mengesankan keakraban. Dan itu dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Sementara yang ada di hadapannya, sama sekali bukan ayah dan anak. Bahkan mereka hanya terhubung tiga-empat tahun terakhir ini—bahkan tidak sering karena mereka tidak tiap hari bertemu di Akademi.

Christopher Pike. Dan James T Kirk.

Pertama kali ia melihat tatapan Kirk pada Pike, saat Kirk masih seorang kadet, saat bahkan Kirk tak terdaftar dalam manifes USS Enterprise, saat Kirk memaksa masuk ke Anjungan guna menjelaskan bahwa pesan dari planet Vulcan itu sama sekali bukan pesan permintaan tolong, akan tetapi tipuan agar _starship-starship_ masuk ke dalam jebakan Romulan, dan dihancurkan seketika.

"_Anomali yang sama, badai petir di angkasa yang kita lihat hari ini, juga terjadi di hari kelahiran saya, Sir, saya tahu karena saya membaca disertasi anda—_"

Seakan mengirimkan pesan: '_Ini yang saya ketahui, ayah! Jangan pergi, ini jebakan, ayah!_'

Dan Christopher Pike tetap menjalankan kewajiban sebagai Captain: tetap meniti _warp_ menuju Vulcan; tetap menghindari puing-puing _starship-starship_ lain yang ternyata memang benar dijebak oleh Romulan; tetap berangkat menuju pesawat Romulan sambil menurunkan Kirk, Sulu, dan Olson agar bisa menghentikan penggalian di Vulcan.

Spock sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Kirk memaksakan diri untuk mematuhi perintah Captain Pike—

'_Setelah kami bisa menghentikan penggalian, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?'_

'_Kukira kalian harus menjemputku—'_

Menjemputnya.

Tidak mengikuti prosedur dengan mundur dan menanti gerakan selanjutnya bersama armada lain di sistem Laurentian, tetapi maju sendiri untuk menjemput Captain Pike. Dengan resiko dibuang ke planet tanpa penghuni.

Spock tak bisa mengerti saat itu. Yang sudah pernah ia pelajari hanyalah bahwa Kirk—Jim—adalah anak dari George Kirk. Fakta. Bukan kenyataan yang ada, yang harus dibaca dengan rasa.

Spock belum pernah mengetahui bahwa figur ayah bagi Kirk bukan George. Figur ayah bagi Kirk adalah Christopher Pike. Spock baru membuka-buka lagi file Kirk saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke Bumi, saat mereka kembali dengan kemenangan, saat mereka kembali bersama Captain Pike—selamat, hidup-hidup.

Setidaknya, masih tetap hidup, walau begitu kembali ke Enterprise, Bones langsung mengatur sebuah operasi besar untuk membersihkan pengaruh siput Centaurian dari sistem syaraf Pike. Setidaknya, masih tetap hidup.

Spock mendapati Kirk terus berdiri di luar bilik medis selama operasi berjalan. Menanti.

Ia ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kukira kau sudah menjenguknya tadi, dan kemudian Dokter McCoy menyuruhmu untuk keluar karena keberadaanmu di sana tak akan ada gunanya, bahkan ada kemungkinan bisa mengganggu jalannya operasi, lalu kau menanti di sini?"

Kirk bahkan tak perlu mengangguk untuk membenarkan hipotesis Spock.

Spock menambahkan ini ke dalam serangkaian asumsinya. Christopher Pike adalah orang yang mendorong Kirk untuk mendaftar ke Akademi. Christopher Pike adalah orang yang dijadikan referensi oleh Kirk di Akademi. Christopher Pike adalah orang yang dijadikan tempat mengadu oleh Kirk selama di Akademi. Christopher Pike adalah orang yang bebas memarahi Kirk, mendisiplinkan Kirk, mengkritik Kirk, dan selalu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kirk.

Christopher Pike adalah figur ayah bagi Kirk.

Itu yang menjelaskan tatapan Kirk pada Pike saat ia menerobos masuk Anjungan tempo hari.

Spock mengambil kesimpulan demikian.

Dan bisa dikatakan, ia iri. Spock punya ayah kandung, dan ia tak bahkan tak merasa punya figur ayah sedemikian seperti yang dipunyai Kirk—yang bahkan tak punya ayah kandung.

Tapi seorang Vulcan tak biasa memamerkan rasa iri.

-o0o-

Mereka memang seperti ayah dan anak, gumam Spock dalam hati. Baru saja mereka memasuki ruang konperensi Daystrom. Pertemuan darurat, setelah meledaknya Kelvin Memorial Archive di London. Para Captain beserta para First Officer-nya.

Yang ia dengar, ia dipindahkan, tidak menjadi First Officer di Enterprise lagi. First Officer di Enterprise kini dipegang Kirk. Beserta Pike sebagai Captain-nya.

Sembunyi-sembunyi Spock melirik pasangan yang sekarang menjadi pengendali Enterprise itu.

Kirk memang pantas untuk menjadi Captain, kecuali jika Captain-nya Pike, gumamnya lagi, masih dalam hati.

Captain-nya di USS Bradburry, Frank Abbott, sudah mengambil posisi di kursinya, maka Spock-pun bersiap. Duduk tegak, pusat perhatian pada pembicara yang baru datang, Admiral Marcus.

Bukan Kirk namanya kalau tetap duduk diam mendengarkan apa kata Admiral Marcus, dan entah kenapa dia sendiri juga ikut-ikutan menanggapi?

"Tidak ada data rahasia di Kelvin. Berarti, bukan Kelvin sasaran utamanya. Apa sasaran utamanya? Dan mengapa ia tidak lari, ia masih ada di Bumi? Seperti menunggu sesuatu—"

Benak Spock berjalan cepat. Dengan keadaan darurat, semua Captain dan First Officer dikumpulkan di ruang konperensi Daystrom.

Bukankah—tempat ini jadi sasaran empuk untuk dihancurkan? Admiral dan 12 pasang Captain plus First Officernya, bisa sekaligus dimusnahkan? Jika—dan hanya jika—John Harrison ini menemukan cara untuk meledak—

Tetiba Spock merasa ada perubahan suasana. Rupanya Kirk-pun demikian, dan berjalan menuju jendela ketika—

.

.

.

.

.

BLAAAAAAR!

Suasana mendadak menjadi kacau balau. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan, masih hidup dan masih bergerak mencari pertolongan, atau sudah diam tak bergerak. Darah. Bau hangus. Angin menyeruak dari jendela yang hancur, meniup sedikit api yang tercipta dari ledakan.

Sedikit pengawal yang berada di luar pintu ruang konperensi bergegas masuk untuk mengatasi keadaan, akan tetapi tak banyak membantu. Beberapa di antaranya malah menjadi korban tembakan.

Refleks Kirk mendekat pada jendela, meraih senapan kepunyaan pengawal yang tertembak, kemudian mengarahkan pada orang yang ada di luar sana, pada _jumpship_ yang bergerak perlahan, berusaha untuk membinasakan semua yang ada di ruang konperensi ini.

Sementara itu Spock justru memindai keadaan para korban. Frank Abbott keadaannya parah. Bergegas Spock memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Petugas medis mulai berdatangan. Spock menyerahkan Abbott pada mereka. Kembali ia memindai lagi.

Pike! Christopher Pike! Spock mendekatinya dan memindahkannya juga ke tempat aman. Entah, tetapi sepertinya kondisinya sangat buruk. Ia bisa 'pergi' kapan saja—

—Spock meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di pelipis Pike. Seharusnya ini bisa menolong, setidaknya memberi waktu tambahan—tetapi, sepertinya tidak—

.

.

.

.

.

—bahkan seorang Vulcan pun tak bisa memperbaiki apa yang sudah tak ada.

-o0o-

Nampaknya Kirk sudah selesai 'membereskan' jumpship' itu, berlari menuju Pike, namun terhenti seketika begitu melihat raut wajah Spock.

Tanpa bicara, tapi keduanya sudah saling mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada sesuatu yang pergi.

Perlahan Kirk berlutut di hadapan tubuh Pike. Tak percaya, ia memeriksa sendiri denyut nadi Pike.

Yang sudah tiada, tak akan bisa dideteksi.

Satu tetes. Satu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Tanpa suara.

Kirk meraih tubuh Pike dan memeluknya erat. Tetes-tetes tadi membasahi seragam Pike, membaur dengan darah.

Tapi beliau sudah tak ada.

Kirk perlahan bangkit, bertopang pada bahu Spock, goyah tapi berdiri juga. Limbung, tapi tegak juga. Berjalan pelan entah tujuan.

Spock terpekur.

Hubungan seperti ayah-anak ini harus diakhiri dengan cara sedemikian?

Vulcan memang menyimpan perasaan dalam-dalam, tak membeberkannya sebagaimana manusia, tetapi mereka juga merasa.

Dan Spock bisa merasa. Ada yang hilang dalam tatapan Kirk, dan Kirk tak bisa menangkapnya kembali.

Sudah pergi.

Spock menunduk, memperhatikan jasad Pike. Tetiba ia merasa seharusnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia lebih dulu bekerjasama bersama Pike di Akademi, bahkan ia sudah memegang jabatan First Officer di Enterprise sebelum Kirk masuk.

Vulcan memang selalu menyimpan perasaan di tempat terdalam, tetapi Spock juga setengah manusia Bumi, dan kalau mau ia bisa meraih kembali semua perasaan itu.

Ia _bisa_ merasakan kehilangan juga, kalau ia mau.

Spock menatap jasad Pike.

Bahkan matanya tak tertutup rapat. Bukankah manusia Bumi selalu menutup mata jenazah jika almarhum tak otomatis menutupnya? Sebagai kehormatan?

Perlahan Spock mengulurkan tangannya. Halus tak terasa, ia mengarahkan kedua kelopak mata Pike untuk menutup. Khidmat ia melakukannya, terbayang hormat padanya.

Jasad itu nampak damai.

Alih-alih darah yang terpercik di mana-mana, jasad itu nampak damai dengan mata tertutup seperti itu.

Spock mengangkat wajahnya, dan berserobok dengan kedua mata biru Kirk.

Kirk mengangguk pelan.

Jasad itu nampak damai.

Sebagaimana yang diinginkan oleh anak-anak pada ayah mereka.

**FIN**


End file.
